El guardián de leones
by LuzMinHo
Summary: AKAFURI FIC TRADUCCIÓN Autora: melonnaise Akashi Seijurou es un niño y Furihata es un estudiante de preparatoria contratado como su cuidador(tutor). Se separaron y se volverán a reencontrar cuando Akashi se está graduando de Rakuzan – y Akashi está determinado a nunca dejar ir a Furihata otra vez.


**AKAFURI FIC ~TRADUCCIÓN~**

 **Disclaimer:** No me pertenece Kuroko no Basket o cualquiera de los personajes. Si lo fueran, todos estarían peleándose entre ellos entre los partidos en los vestuarios todos sudorosos. Oh, sí, la tensión sexual.

 **Nota de autora:** Esto ira lento, muy lento. Excepto por muchos momentos lindos de Akashi pequeño, antes de que Akashi crezca y se encuentre nuevamente con Furihata. Se clasifica para mayores de 18, así que si, eventualmente, habrá algo de acción entre hombres. Pero repito, esto será lento.

 **Notas de la traductora:** Esta es una traducción de mi fic favorito del AkaFuri, literal es un fic que lo seguí desde el inicio, fue justamente este fic que me hizo amar totalmente a la pareja. Este fic ya tiene fin, y le agradezco inmensamente a la autora que me permitiera traducirlo. La autora original es melonnaise y les dejo el link del fic original por si lo quieren leer en su idioma nativo ( /works/3832015/chapters/8547652).

No me queda más que decirles que los reviews para esta historia serán para la autora original yo solamente lo traduzco, y también le haré llegar esos comentarios a ella.

Espero que les guste este fic.

 **Notas del capítulo** : En donde Akashi Seijurou conoce a Furihata Kouki, Yukimaru y la sopa de tofu

 **CAPITULO 1: La Primera Vez Que Vi Tu Rostro**

Seijurou era un niño complicado.

No de la típica manera en que la mayoría de los niños son complicados. Algunos niños son chillones. Algunos piden atención constantemente. Algunos son traviesos al punto de llegar a ser peligrosos. Pero estos niños no son como Akashi. El problema de Akashi está a un nivel totalmente diferente. Es decir, ser tan listo para su edad, demasiado perceptivo de lo que se supone debería de ser y sin temor alguno para demostrarlo.

\- ¿Padre? - Akashi asomó la cabeza entre la puerta de la oficina de su padre un día, después de que el invitado de su padre se fuera

\- ¿Si? Entra, hijo. No te asomes, es desagradable. ¿Cuál es el problema? –

\- Ese hombre. ¿Quién era? -

\- Un amigo mío Seijurou -

\- Oh -

\- ¿Por qué preguntas? -

\- Bueno - inclinó un poco su pequeña cabeza de lado, sus redondos ojos brillaban de curiosidad hacia su padre. - A veces lo mira de la manera en que mira a mama. ¿Por qué? -

Akashi Masaomi, cabeza del clan Akashi, miró fijamente a su hijo por largo momento. Posó su mano gentilmente pero firme, sobre la cabeza del joven Akashi. Sus labios se extendieron en una derecha línea. - No deberías hacer preguntas como esas, Seijurou -

Ese día, Masaomi decidió que Akashi Seijurou necesitaba un tutor personal. El niño ya sobrepasaba las expectativas muy rápido, unas tutorías extras podrían ser útiles - hacerlo marginalmente más excepcional a diferencia de otros niños de su edad, integrarlo en más actividades físicas, tal vez. Quizás también a clases de música. Si, cualquier cosa que mantuviera ocupado al niño - sus anhelantes ojos fuera de los asuntos de sus padres.

Tres semanas después, y la tutora de Akashi Seijurou salía llorando de la mansión, lágrimas se deslizaban sobre su rostro, balbuceando que ella no podía y que no se pondría ante esa clase de humillación a estas alturas de su carrera. Especialmente menos a manos de solo un _niño_. Desafortunadamente, esta era la quinta ocasión que esta situación ocurría. Cinco tutores, todos profesionales, tres de ellos no eran capaces de lidiar con las críticas de Akashi, y dos que fueron despedidas por el mismo Akashi.

Cuando preguntaron sobre la razón, Akashi simplemente decía. - Son incompetentes, impacientes. Están aquí solo por el dinero, todos ellos -

Su madre, Shiori, suspiró - ¿Y es necesario decirles eso a la cara? No habías planeado despedir a la última ¿o sí? -

Akashi parpadeó un par de veces. - Hacerle saber sus deficiencias le permitirá mejorar. ¿No es eso correcto? -

Shiori miró a Masaomi quien solo encogió los hombros detrás del periódico y le dijo que solamente tendrían que seguir contratando. Una funcionaría. Eventualmente.

Un mes y seis tutores después y Shiori estaba comenzando a entrar en desesperación. Su niño comenzaba a formarse una reputación entre los tutores profesionales como "el asesino de una semana", haciendo progresivamente más complicado encontrar alguien para el trabajo. Pero Masaomi insistía en seguir contratando y Shiori eventualmente decidió encontrar suerte en otro lugar. Si los profesionales no podían hacer el trabajo, entonces novatos, alguien más joven, que tuviera una diferente manera. Podría incluso hacerle bien a su hijo estar con alguien menos estricto - más libre, menos control.

El novato se presentó por medio de un anuncio como Furihata Kouki. Furihata es un estudiante de preparatoria local que estaba buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo. Podía hacer un poco de todo - un poquito de piano, un poquito de basketball, difícilmente un genio pero tenía lo suficiente para ser el tutor de un niño de la edad de Akashi. No tenía experiencia alguna, aparte de cuidar a los hermanos pequeños de sus amigos. Shiori tenía sus dudas, pero decidió dejarlas de lado y contratarlo. Después de todo, ¿qué es lo peor que podría pasar?

Akashi miró hacia arriba hacia el adolecente que estaba acercándose, lo observaba sin parpadear con sus ojos rojos

\- H-Hola - tartamudeó nervioso. - Akashi-kun, ¿verdad? -

\- Buenas tardes - respondió educadamente, pero no dijo nada más. Seguía observándolo, mirando de arriba hacia abajo. Reconoció el uniforme y pensó para sí mismo que éste era más joven de los que había conocido antes. Akashi se preguntaba cuanto tiempo iba a durar este.

\- Ano, mucho gusto en- uwah... - Furihata se acercó mientras tropezaba con sus propios pies unos cuantos pasos, se equilibró y terminó enfrente de Akashi. - G-gomenasai. Que torpe soy... - Se disculpó Furihata, rascándose la nuca

Akashi levanto la barbilla y lo miró fijamente, y no dijo nada.

\- Ah- ¿Cómo no pude recordarlo? - Furihata sorprendió a Akashi cuando el joven se dejó caer al suelo con sus piernas cruzadas enfrente de él. Con Akashi de pie y Furihata sentado, el nivel de su contacto visual encajaba mejor. Furihata le sonrió ampliamente. - Ehh disculpa por eso. Estabas girando tu cuello para poder mirarme, eso probablemente no fue agradable ¿verdad? Ahora puedes verme directamente. ¿Así está mejor?-

Akashi lo observó, y asintió lentamente. - Sí, esto es mejor -

Furihata lo miro y Akashi se preguntaba porque estaba tan feliz el joven

\- B-bueno me da mucho gusto en conocerte Akashi-kun, mi nombre es Furihata Kouki - le ofreció su mano a Akashi para darle un apretón.

Akashi bajo la mirada hacia la mano y luego volvió hacia la sonrisa de Furihata, de nuevo bajo la mirada hacia la mano antes de que cuidadosamente colocará su pequeña palma en la de Furihata

\- Akashi Seijurou. Un placer conocerte -

\- Eres increíblemente educado, ¿no es así, Akashi-kun? - Furihata sacudió su mano gentilmente. Sostuvo su mano aun cuando había terminado el saludo.

\- ¿Lo soy? - Akashi inclinó su cabeza

\- Si, Akashi-kun tiene buenos modales. Especialmente para tu edad.-

\- Hm - Akashi lo consideroó. Ninguno de sus antiguos tutores le había dicho eso antes. Ellos solamente lo regañaban por ser arrogante y verbalmente hostil. - Gracias. Y puedes llamarme Seijurou. Mis padres son Akashi también, es confuso -

\- ¿Hee? Es un buen punto. De acuerdo 'Seijurou-kun' será entonces"

\- Hmn. Así está bien Furihata-san -

\- Oh, puedes llamarme Kouki. No te preocupes por ser formal. Nos veremos seguido a partir de hoy, ¿ne? -

Akashi miró la gentil sonrisa de Furihata -genuina, para variar- y también miró sus manos que aún seguían unidas, la palma de Furihata era cálida alrededor de sus dedos, y decidió en ese momento que no le importaría ver a este chico a partir de ahora.

\- De acuerdo Kouki -

Un mes después, y todos en la casa de la familia Akashi estaban sorprendidos de ver al chico castaño llamado Furihata Kouki que todavía apareciera enfrente de las puertas otro día de la semana, tres veces por semana. Había durado más que cualquier otro tutor y por mucho, y lo más sorprendente de todo, es que parecía que Akashi lo había traído.

El joven maestro estaba sentado en el piano el día de hoy, sus pequeños dedos estaban tocando Canon en D en tiempo perfecto. Se detuvo cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, y giro su rostro para ver quién era

\- Kouki - Akashi asintió

\- Buenas tardes Seijurou-kun. Estabas tocando muy hermoso justo ahora -

\- Gracias - Akashi se deslizó en su asiento para dejar espacio para que Furihata se sentara a lado de él. - Dijiste que pasaríamos a otra nueva canción, así que quería perfeccionar está -

Furihata sonrió y sacudió su cabeza asombrado. Akashi, en el mes que había llevado de conocerlo estaba probando ser un niño increíblemente elocuente y que aparentemente no podía hacer nada mal. Cada cosa que tocaba se transformaba en oro. El piano no era la excepción. - ¡Eso está muy bien Seijurou-kun! Bien hecho. ¡Ah-! ¿Tal vez debería darte una recompensa por practicar tan bien? -

\- ¿Recompensa? - Akashi inclinó su cabeza curioso

\- Sí, sí. Una recompensa. ¿Hay algo que quisieras en particular? -

\- Un caballo - Akashi dijo sin titubear

\- ¿U-un caballo? - Repitió sorprendido Furihata. No debería estar sorprendido. No realmente. No después de haber pasado un mes en la casa de la familia Akashi. Sonrió secamente a Akashi. - Perdón. Pero es un poco, um, extravagante para mí. Pero tal vez... Si realmente quieres uno deberías pedírselo a ¿Masaomi-san? -

\- Ya lo hice. Mi padre dijo que me compraría uno si termino de leer esos libros para el final de esta semana - Akashi señaló con su dedo índice regordete típico de un niño de su edad a una pila de libros de inglés a lado del piano. Furihata reconoció algunos títulos (todos del mismo autor Rial Dahl).

\- Pero... Esos son muchos libros -

Furihata los contó - eran seis en total. Incluso el batallaría para terminarlos todos en una semana.

\- Mi padre dijo que mejoraría mi inglés -

\- Es verdad, pero aun así. Seijurou-kun, asegúrate de no sobre esforzarte mucho, ¿de acuerdo? Eres muy joven, deberías estar disfrutando el tiempo para divertirte. Estoy seguro que Masaomi-san lo comprenderá y te lo dará -

Akashi miró a Furihata como si hubiera dicho algo increíblemente ridículo. – Mi padre nunca se compromete si no va a cumplirlo -

\- Oh, uhm -

\- Y quiero ese caballo"

\- Ok, pero… -

\- Ya he terminado de leer tres de ellos y estoy a la mitad de Matilda - los ojos de Akashi se estrecharon de una manera que no era para nada usual en un niño y Furihata se estremeció. - Yo no fallaré -

\- D-De acuerdo, Seijurou-kun - Furihata fue forzado a desistir, recargando una mano en la espalda de Akashi. Cuando pareció que el niño se había relajado, Furihata cambio de tema. - Así que como el caballo viene en camino, ¿qué te parece una recompensa diferente de mi parte? -

\- Una recompensa diferente -

\- Si, que tal uhm... - Furihata frunció sus labios mientras pensaba. - ¿Algo que te guste comer? -

\- Algo que me guste comer - Akashi tenía el hábito de repetir las palabras, Furihata lo notó. Lo encontraba realmente adorable, Akashi le recordaba a Furihata a un pequeño perico de color rojo. Este hábito era parcialmente la razón por la que el vocabulario de Akashi era extenso. Eso y ser ordenado por su padre a leer cierto número de páginas del diccionario cada día. Akashi a veces recitaba algunas nuevas palabras a Furihata, algunas de ellas incluso por encima de alguien de preparatoria como él. Era extraño, sí, pero Furihata gradualmente lo encontraba que era normal acerca de la manera en que Akashi estaba siendo educado.

\- Si, tú sabes cualquier cosa. Tal vez, ¿dulces? -

Akashi arrugó la nariz con desagrado

\- De acuerdo, dulces no. Algo salado uhm… -

\- Salado, no dulce -

\- ¿Qué te parece chawanmushi? ¿No? Entonces, ¿tamago dofu? ¿Sopa de tofu? -

\- Sopa de tofu? - Akashi reaccionó ante eso

\- ¿Nunca la has probado?" -

\- No - sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su suave cabello rojo flotara con el movimiento - Pero realmente disfruto el tofu -

\- Ok, entonces sopa de tofu será. Le pediré a mi mamá que haga y te traeré un poco cuando mamá haga, ¿ne? -

\- Ah. Mándale a tu madre mis agradecimientos cuando lo haga. -

\- Pff - Furihata sonrió y comenzó a carcajearse - Lo haré, lo haré -

Akashi estaba confundido. - ¿Dije algo gracioso? -

\- Oh,no Seijurou-kun. Es solo que te escuchaste como un adulto y muy propio, me hizo sentir inadecuado para mi edad - Furihata se rio con facilidad

\- Inadecuado - Seijurou probó esa palabra en su boca, antes de preguntar en voz alta - A mi padre le gusta decir eso -

Una vez que escucho eso, Furihata frunció el ceño. Realmente esperaba que el jefe de la casa Akashi no usará ese tipo de palabras hacia su joven hijo. Sin pensarlo, Furihata coloco su mano en la coronilla de la pequeña cabeza de Akashi (algo que nunca había hecho antes) tiernamente acariciaba el cabello de Akashi. Su voz era gentil cuando habló. - Sabes... de lo que he visto Seijurou-kun es más allá de ser adecuado en cualquier cosa que Seijurou-kun hace -

Akashi apenas y pudo parpadear, en silencio por un momento, mientras observaba a Furihata. Quizá intentando detectar un cualquier señal de ingenuidad.

Quizá solo pensando sus palabras. Quizá analizando la sensación de la mano de Furihata sobre su cabello. Shiori solía hacer eso con el muy seguido cuando era más niño, mucho más joven pero se había frenado desde que Masaomi le había dicho que dejara de consentirlo demasiado.

\- Creo que Kouki está muy lejos de ser inadecuado también - dijo Akashi. Y estaba sorprendido de que realmente lo decía de verdad.

\- Ah, - Furihata sonrió, Akashi pudo notar como sus ojos se encogían por el gesto (como si sonrieran junto con el) - Muchas gracias Seijurou-kun -

Furihata froto su cabeza cálidamente un par de veces más después eso, y Akashi descubrió que no le importaba ni si quiera un poco. De hecho, era todo lo contrario.

Quizás, algunas veces. Akashi sólo extraña que lo consintieran un poco.

Una semana después, Akashi Seijurou términó consiguiendo su caballo. Era un caballo blanco de sangre pura y muy caro -por supuesto, sólo lo mejor para el heredero de los Akashi - aparentemente nacido un día de invierno, exactamente en el mes y el año en que Akashi nació.

\- Este es Yukimaru - anunció orgullosamente Akashi ante Furihata, confiando una foto de su nuevo caballo sobre su mano. - Puedo verlo en el club una vez a la semana -

\- ¡Eso es genial, Seijurou-kun! - Gritó emocionado Furihata, sabiendo que Akashi seguramente estaba entusiasmado. El niño no sonreía mucho - difícilmente, de hecho - pero Furihata veía como la comisura de los labios de Akashi se extendía un poco cuando hablaba de Yukimaru.

Entonces, cuando Furihata le presentó la sopa de tofu hecha en casa - la prometida 'recompensa' - la pequeña finta de una sonrisa en Akashi se ensanchó a una enorme sonrisa en el momento en que le dió la primera cucharada. Sus profundos ojos rojos estaban bien abiertos y positivamente brillando, como si hubiera descubierto uno de los mejores tesoros. Akashi se terminó el plato en menos de 10 minutos. Comiendo y bebiendo todo hasta la última gota. Furihata nunca había visto algo más encantador que eso.

Furihata fue incapaz de resistirse. Se acercó lo suficiente antes de acariciar la cabeza de Akashi una vez más, y para su sorpresa, Akashi se acercó más ante el contacto.

\- La sopa de tofu es ahora mi comida favorita - declaró Akashi. Entonces, rápidamente después de eso, agregó. - Gracias Kouki. Ésta ha sido una buena semana –

La primera vez que Furihata presenció cómo Akashi era regañado, fue cuando llevaba tres meses en el trabajo y Masaomi había descubierto que Akashi había dejado cierta comida en particular en las cenas. Akashi usualmente ya sea que comiera con su madre o solo mientras veía documentales. La sirvienta de la casa había sido interrogada acerca de la dieta de Akashi y le hizo un reporte a Masaomi. Furihata llegó justo en el momento y alcanzó a escucha las últimas palabras de Masaomi a través de la puerta de la habitación de Akashi. Shiori ya se encontraba enfrente de la habitación detrás de él y detuvo a Furihata, lo hizo a un lado, callándolo haciendo una señal con el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

\- ¿Estas desafiándome Seijurou? -

\- ...No, padre - la voz de Seijurou era baja y tranquila. Furihata nunca la había escuchado así antes.

\- Bien. Entonces termínate ese plato antes de que regrese. Cada pedazo, Seijurou. No serás quisquilloso con la comida. Es un mal hábito. Si eres mezquino para algo tan simple como esto, ¿para que más te harás así después? Como un Akashi, debes ser impecable en todos los aspectos de tu vida -

\- ... -

\- Mis órdenes son absolutas. Si no haces lo que te digo, no te será permitido ir a ver a tu caballo esta semana. Fui lo suficientemente claro -

\- ... Si, entendí -

La puerta se abrió un momento después, y un severo Akashi Masaomi salió de la habitación. Miró a Furihata una vez y luego lo ignoró por completo como si no valiera la pena. Sus ojos sin embargo se posaron en Shiori quien parecía que tenía algo que decir.

Masaomi negó la cabeza. - Ni una palabra Shiori. Necesita aprender a ser disciplinado, entre más joven mejor -

\- Entiendo eso per…-

Masaomi sacudió su mano y con eso la detuvo. - Podemos discutir esto en mi oficina. Seijurou puede escucharnos desde aquí - desapareció en las escaleras después de eso. Sin discusiones.

Shiori miro apenada a Furihata. - Lo siento Furihata-kun. Te tendré que dejar a Seijurou bajo tu cuidado por ahora - suspiró y bajo el sonido de su voz a un susurro. - Estoy preocupada por él. Este demasiado controlado más que cualquier niño de su edad debería estar. Me da miedo que pueda derrumbarse por dentro. Por favor, cuida de él. ¿Lo harás? -

\- H-hai - Furihata se inclinó haciendo una reverencia de respeto, sintiendo el gran peso de las palabras de Shiori sobre sus hombros

Cuando Shiori se fue, Furihata educadamente tocó la puerta de Akashi

\- ¿Quién es? - Tal vez Furihata estaba imaginando cosas pero la voz de Seijurou se escuchaba forzada. Cautelosa.

\- Seijurou-kun, soy yo -

\- Kouki - hubo una pausa corta y entonces - Puedes entrar -

Furihata se encontró a Akashi acurrucado en la silla detrás de su escritorio, abrazando sus rodillas sus suaves y regordetas mejillas estaban recargadas sobre sus rótulas, las cuales sobresalían un poco de su yukata. Enfrente de él se encontraba un plato lleno de alga marina wakame. Akashi tomó con sus palillos las piezas verdes y las observaba con una mezcla de disgusto y espanto. Miraba a Furihata al entrar a la habitación y lo saludo secamente. – Kouki -

Furihata se acercó a él lentamente hincándose en el piso a lado de su silla. - Así que… no te gusta el alga marina. -

Akashi se estremeció visiblemente - _La aborrezco_ -

Y ahí está. Otra nueva palabra del diccionario. Furihata se imaginó que se refería a algo negativo y no le prestó atención. - El wakame es bastante sabroso, pero no es tan malo como parece ser -

\- _Son algas_ -, Akashi se encogió - No es diferente del pasto, sólo que este viene del mar. Y esta viscoso - se volvió a estremecer, un escalofrío recorrió a todo su pequeño cuerpo.

\- Ano... Si lo odias tanto pudiste haberle explicado... -

Akashi bufo de una manera terriblemente adulta. - ¿Tú crees que no lo intente? -

Furihata se quedó en silencio

\- El no escucha - murmuró Akashi, casi como si fuera para sí mismo. - Sus palabras son absolutas -, con los palillos jugo con más fuerza con las algas, como queriendo descargar su frustración con ellas. Entonces, se detuvo abruptamente y giro su silla para ver a Furihata y mirarlo intensamente. - ¿Es tan malo que no me gusten las algas? Me como muy bien los otros vegetales. Es solamente el wakame que me resisto a comer. ¿Eso me hace "mezquino", Kouki? -

\- Ah... Seijurou-kun- negó con la cabeza Furihata. - Las personas tienen permitido tener cosas que les desagraden, sabes -

\- Aparentemente no a los ojos de mi padre -

\- Él tiene... buenas intenciones - intenciones que Furihata nunca comprenderá, aun así. - Es tu padre, el solamente quiere lo mejor para ti -

\- Él quiere lo mejor para los "Akashi" -

\- No pienses de esa manera. Estoy seguro de que no es así - no todo es cierto, de cualquier manera

\- Hn - Akashi regreso a mover las algas. - Incluso me ha quitado mi visita semanal de Yukimaru -

Oh no. ¿Este es Akashi haciendo berrinche? Furihata nunca había visto en este estado de ánimo a Akashi antes. - Eh... de acuerdo, que te parece esto... - Furihata deslizó el plato hacia sí mismo. - Te ayudaré a comer parte del wakame así no tendrás que comer mucho. ¿De acuerdo? -

Akashi parpadeo. - Pero padre dijo que me lo terminara -

\- No le diré nada. Masaomi-san nunca lo averiguara -

\- Pero con eso se pierde el propósito del castigo. ¿Eso no es hacer trampa? -

\- Seijurou-kun se comerá el alga de todas maneras. No es que vaya a comer todo por ti. Es solo… compartir la carga. Eso no es hacer trampa. Eso es... trabajo en equipo. Si -

\- ¿Trabajo en equipo...? - Akashi no se escuchaba convencido

\- Si, trabajo en equipo. El trabajo en equipo es una buena habilidad, ¿ne? -

Akashi considero eso (reflexionándolo en su cabeza unas cuantas veces más). Sus ojos se posaron en el wakame por un largo momento y eventualmente volteó a mirar a Furihata, cauteloso. - ¿No le dirás? -

\- Tienes mi palabra - Furihata le ofreció su dedo meñique

Akashi lo miro ridículamente como si le hubiera ofrecido un animal desagradable. - No entiendo el gesto de la mano -

\- ¡Oh-! - Por supuesto. Él no lo sabe. - Es la promesa del dedo meñique. Entrelazas el dedo meñique con el mío, justo así... -

\- ¿Y? -

\- Lo sacudimos un poco - y lo hicieron. - Y hace que la promesa sea aún más fuerte, porque las promesas del dedo meñique absolutamente _no se pueden romper_ -

\- ¿... Absolutamente? - Akashi miró sus dedos entrelazados, dudoso

\- Absolutamente - Furihata sonrió con todo el rostro. - Confía en mí -

Tal vez era la sonrisa gentil de Furihata, o la calidez de la mano del joven o el hecho de que Furihata se ha mostrado nada más que genuino con él o que Akashi estuviera increíblemente feliz de no tener que consumir todas esas algas solo, y entonces Akashi se dió cuenta de que realmente confiaba en Furihata. Y era extraño, porque Furihata no era de su sangre, pero comenzaba a sentirse más y más como si fuera de su familia.

\- Padre nunca debe enterarse - insistió Akashi

\- Nunca de los nuncas - Furihata sacudió nuevamente sus meñique a para asegurarlo. - Este será solo nuestro pequeño secreto. ¿Trato hecho, Seijurou-kun?

Le tomó otro largo momento de consideración, hizo una lista mental de pros y contras antes de que Akashi finalmente, _finalmente_ asintiera una vez.

"Trato hecho, Kouki"


End file.
